


Settin’ the Woods on Fire

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Creepy and dark, Hybristophilia, Implied Violence, Multi, Off Screen Violence, Serial Killers, mind the tags please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Three monsters in love.





	Settin’ the Woods on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this ask](http://allthatisbizarre.tumblr.com/post/125787213211/since-wesalextravis-is-such-a-hit-and-everyone/), which serves as a content warning.

He’s going to be home late, but it’s a nice night and the moon’s bright and for once the highway doesn’t feel lonely.

It’s remote enough that the radio’s nothing but static in his junky old car, but Gary’s whistling, something half remembered half made up, _not a bad trip_ flitting through his thoughts.

A few more hours to the outskirts of LA, where the backroom in his stepmother’s house is waiting. He’s got a spare key on his ring, no reason to rush, it’s not like Gladys is gonna stay up.

Another bend and his headlights set off red plastic triangles set up by a pretty nice car. Its hood is up and the pretty lady peering inside turns and waves.

She’s got a small, hopeful smile, and Gary’s pressing on the brake before he even knows it. She introduces herself as Alex.

Twenty minutes of small talk later, and hadn’t she seemed _awful_ interested in whether or not someone was waiting on Gary at home? he’s stopped pretending he knows anything about engines and hinting at giving her a ride. This time her smile is bigger.

“You’re a really nice guy, Gary” and he beams. It doesn’t sound like a no. In fact, she sounds _excited._

“But it’s true what they say. You finish last”.

Her eyes dart somewhere over his shoulder but before he can turn he hears a whisper of movement and there’s a thick cord at his throat and he sputters.

He feels breath on his cheek but that’s not where the voice comes from: “ _Damn_ , baby, nice moves”.

As his vision starts to go dark the last thing he sees, before he passes out for the first time, is Alex’s wide, wide, grin.

——

The body’s easy to deal with. The car, not so much.

“Even if we put a giant FREE sign on this with the keys in the ignition, nobody’s gonna take this piece of crap” Travis grumbles, languidly stretching his arms over his head. When his shirt rides up, there’s a bruise blooming near his hip.

He’d been thrilled when Gary turned out to have a little fight in him after all.

“People who drive nice cars get missed, Travis. You know that” Wes counters, but he’s smiling, pointed canines showing, his hands scrubbed pink with his usual discipline and flexing with muscle memory.

It’s almost dawn by the time they’ve decided they were done, pale gold streaks only just touching the sky. It turns the desolate bit of highway into something almost beautiful. Alex wishes they could take the risk on pictures but then again she’s been wishing for that for hours.

She’s still stretched out on the hood of their car, because it wouldn’t do to get DNA where they can’t plausibly explain it, sticky and sated and smiling dreamily.

It’s the best seat in the house.

“You boys always show me such a good time” she sighs and Wes’ pleased flush gets a second wind.

Travis reaches over and squeezes her thigh. “Anything for our girl”

Wes snorts, almost taunting, and Travis’ hand moves off her skin and slips into his partner’s back pocket. “Don’t be jealous, baby. I got love for you too”.

Wes twists, rattlesnake quick, kisses him hard. Then he pulls away grinning, wide enough to show there’s still some blood on his teeth.

“A true romantic. Now stop messing around and help me disappear this car”.


End file.
